Another Chance
by NightKittylark
Summary: What is Daryl hadn't gotten away from the Governor & Rick hears that Daryl is dead so there is no rescue. But he isn't dead. He is held capture & torture. The Governor sends a young woman to tend to his wounds, to keep him alive. But she is not happy with the way is treated. Daryl/OC M for violence/future sexuality (ch 1&2 have accidental misspellings. Sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rick, Daryl, Oscar and Michonne had rescued Glenn and Maggie but were still in the walls of Woodbury. They were hiding in an empty house watching for the best time to run. Glenn told what had happened to him and Maggie and who did it. It was the Governor…and Merle.

"Merle's here?!" Daryl exclaimed. Glenn nodded. "I have to go find my brother!"

Rick stepped in from of him. "Daryl I need you here. You're one of our best fighters. We have no hope escaping without you."

Daryl looked down and paused. "Fine"

Rick nodded then peered out the door. The street seemed clear. They all snuck out and ran to the nearby alley. Once there, Daryl spoke, "I'll cover you when you get to the wall and then I'll meet you outside."

Daryl grabbed a smoke bomb, lit it, and then threw it towards the Woodbury fighters. Immediately, Rick and the others dashed for the walls. Daryl ran as well but his focus was to get his hands on one of the dropped machine guns. He fired back to the fighters and retreated towards the walls. He glanced to see if his friends had made it out yet. Rick and Maggie were shooting as they climbed to the top of a bus that was right by the wall. They had gotten Glenn out but Oscar was shot and fell down dead. Daryl heard Maggie's cry and heard the following gun shot. Maggie had to shot Oscar in the head to prevent him from changing.

Rick was last out. He yelled out to Daryl, who waved him on. Daryl knew he wasn't going to follow them but he had to make sure they'd go. He was out of clips now and tossed the gun aside. He only had three arrows left for his crossbow. He knew it was done but still tried. He shot two more men then dropped his crossbow and walked from behind the shelter with his hands up. "I surrender!" he yelled as loudly as he could, just to make sure he was heard clearly.

A voice he knew very well answered. "Well if it isn't my baby brother coming back for his big brother."

Daryl blinked. Glenn had said that Merle was here but it was still surreal seeing him. "I thought you were dead."

"Well baby brother it seems not." Merle chuckled.

Daryl took a step forward but right then someone came from behind and knocked him out with the butt of their gun.

There was darkness.

Daryl slowly woke up. His head was throbbing and he still saw stars. He shook his head a little and tried to move, but he found that he was bound. A little more lucid, he tested his bounds more. His wrists were handcuffed and then tethered to a chair he was sitting on. His legs were tied to it as well. He wriggled ut his bounds were sound.

"Damn" he mumbled to himself. He looked at his surroundings. He was in a small room with dim lighting. He was across from the only door. Other than that, the room was bare.

Just as he wondered what to do, the door slammed open.

The Governor walked in. Daryl had never met a man he truly feared until now. The Governor emulated power, and cruelty. This mad was a true killer.

He stood right in front of Daryl and stared down at him. "So you are my lieutenant's brother?" It wasn't really a question. "Merle tells me that you are a decent shot and that I should keep you around. That you could be a good soldier for me."

Daryl blinked. With all his brother's faults, he always tried to help Daryl in a sticky situation.

"Yes," the Governor continued, "he pleaded. It almost moved me. Two brothers so close." He paused. "But I have a problem. You are my problem. See you have now killed and wounded some of my men. That just can't be. If I let you go, some of the men will resent me. Loyalties will waver. Again, that just can't be."

He leaned forward and narrowed his eyes. "I can tell you understand my predicament. You know I have to kill you."

Daryl understood very well. In his position, he would do the same. That didn't however, make him feel any better.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi everyone! Thank you everyone who left me a message or started following me. That really made it a lot easier and a lot more fun to write chapter 2! I hope you enjoy this next part of the story!**

Chapter 2

Daryl spent hours stretching and twisting in hopes his binds would break. All he ended with was raw and torn skin at this wrists and ankles.

"Damn!" He was getting tired and his wrists were on fire in pain and he still had a throbbing headache from the blow.

Suddenly, the door opened again. It wasn't the Governor, just three of his men. He struggled as they approached him. They looked at him with grim expressions. One had a gun that was pointed fright at his heart while another walked behind him. He unchained him from the chair but left the handcuffs on. The third held a black fabric bag which was put on Daryl/s head.

They marched him down a corridors but he had no idea where to. His ears perked up when he heard cheering ahead. 'Odd' he thought. What in this godforsaken world would cause such excitement? He heard a door open ahead and then he could feel the breeze of the outdoors. But he could smell something rotten nearby. Ever close. He knew that smell.

Someone took off his handcuffs and then ripped the bag off his head. He blinked in the bright floodlights. There were people all around him, watching and shouting. And right in front of him was a man. He was holding a hunting knife and was prepared for battle.

Then he saw what he had smelled. Men marched walkers towards him a dn the were four of them and all growled and lunged to reach thme. But the chained just out of rech. The Governor walkedout of the crowd and put up a hand. Every one stopped.

"You all know people tried to attack us earlier today." He paused. "They hurt some of our neighbors. And killed three." There were gasps and mumbles around the crowd. "Yes it is true," he continued. "This," he pointed at Daryl, "is one of the attackers!" Angry shouts were all around. The Governor spoke again. "This man deserves nothing from us. Still I will let him fight on last time," he gestured towards Daryl and the man. "Let it start!"

Daryl was shocked by this. So shocked he didn't see the man until he felt a blade slash into his shoulder. He howled and faced the man. He had no weapon but knew how to fight, and win, without one.

He tackled the man and punched him in the face. After the thirst bit, he heard the man's nose break. Right away he rolled off the man and crouched, waiting for his rebuttal. The man had blood all over his face. The walkers struggled more, smelling it. The man ran towards Daryl, who rolled to the side. Right that second, the walker's handler loosed their reigns, letting the walkers get closer. Which caused Daryl to roll right into one of them.

"Oh shit!" Daryl exclaimed. He scrambled to get away. With his attention on the walkers, he didn't see the man. There was an agonizing pain in his side, where the man stabbed him. He spun around, dagger still in his side. The man knocked him over and jumped him. He grabbed the knife and twisted it. Daryl howled. He punched the man in the nose again and the man dropped, yelling and covering his nose.

Holding his breath, he pulled the dagger out of him and then threw it. There were gasps when it imbedded right in the center of the man's chest. He looked so confused before he dropped.

There was silence.

"Release the walkers!" the Governor bellowed.

Daryl looked around and then ran towards the dagger. With a heave, he tore it out of the dead man's chest and turned around. He stopped the first walker in the eye. It fell. Two of them came at him together. He kicked one aside and stabbed one. Then while it was still down he slammed his boot right on its face until there no longer was one. The last he disposed of with right after.

He stood, breathing heavily, and glared at the Governor. The Governor stared back. "Take him away."

Men grabbed him but he didn't have the energy left to fight. He was getting lightheaded and there was blood flowing freely from his side. But he refused to pass out in front of the Governor. He was short of breath and it was agonizingly hard to keeping moving forward.

They escorted him back to his room. As soon as the locked the door, Daryl cried out and collapsed, passing out before he hit the concrete.


End file.
